Glue for a Broken Heart
by TheUnknownAuthorOfDoom
Summary: Not as emo as it sounds! It's actually pretty funny! Sasuke is a college kid with a broken heart. Will the new student be able to help him? SasuNaru TemaShika KashIru. Very cute! Rated for language and suggested...'fun' hehe. Complete!
1. The new kid

Disclaimer- don't own it. Get over it. And if you're a Sakura fan, sorry, but you might not like this chapter too much. Or at least the parts that have to do with her. Sorry, but I fucking hate Sakura more than anyone could ever imagine. Also, I apologize to any Brittany Spears fans as well.

_**!!!!!!!! TO ANYONE WHO READS MY STUFF AND WAS WAITING FOR ME TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!**_

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! We had money problem so we had to give up our internet service for a while, trust me, you aren't the only one who suffered. With no internet, no games, and no food, I about died. When I get bored, I eat. (and I'm still thin as a twig, its so weird!) but with nothing to eat, I found myself playing solitaire while knawing (sp?) on the desk. T.T

Buuuuuutttt...Since I was gone for so long and you had to suffer without my fanfics, (not that you cared) I made you a present! And here it is!

**Reviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

A raven haired teen stalked out of the classroom and into the courtyard, shoving past crowds of oblivious students. A few seconds later, a teary eyed, girly looking blonde teen came running out of the classroom, chasing after the other.

"Uchiha-kun!!!! Come back!" He yelled as he ran after him.

Sasuke ignored him and just kept walking. He re-entered the building through the library, walked right through, into a hallway and up a flight of stairs to his dorm room. The blond ran up to the door second later, just in time to here the lock click angrily. He slumped down in front of the door, his skirt floofing out round him. He leaned forward and his head hit the closed door.

"Why are you so meeeeaaaan Uchiha-kun!" he whined. Another student, Shikimaru, came strolling through the hall to see what he thought was a cute blond chick at Sasuke's door. He walked over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Shikimaru's eyes where met with a pair of watery crystal ones.

"He's meeeeeeeaaaaann!" The blond said, pointing at the closed door.

_That he is, but to kick a chick out of your room? He must be peeved about something. _Shikimaru went over and helped her up. "What did he do?"

"He said I was stupid because I'm wearing a skirt." He pouted.

"Huh? What's wrong with a cute chick wearing a skirt?"

"I'm not a chick."

"What?" Shikimaru said, thinking he might of misheard her.

"I'm a guy."

"No way."

"really! See?" He patted the front of his shirt. "no boobs!"

Shikimaru was quite frazzled by now.He sighed. "What's your name? I'm Nara Shikimaru."

"Uzamaki Naruto."

A blond, pigtailed head poked up from behind Shikimaru, and Naruto was about to say something, when the girl held a finger up to keep him quiet. She grinned evilly, then reached around and clapped really loudly in front of Shikimaru's face. His eyes got big and he jumped back.

"Boo!" She said playfully as he recovered from near heart failure.

"Temari, your so evil sometimes."

"Whose the cute chick Shika?" She wrapped her arms around Shikimaru and looked at Naruto. "He's mine, don't get any ideas."

"It's okay, he's not a she he's a he." Shikimaru said, still surprised himself.

"No way!" Temari walked up to Naruto and yanked down the front of his shirt. "Oh damn, you weren't kidding!"

Naruto peeked around Temari and looked at Shikimaru. "She's blunt."

"I know." He said, taking Temari's arm and pulling her away before she can do anymore harm. "So, Naruto, where's your room?"

"Ummm..." He knelt down and rustled around in his bag, finally pulling out a blue slip of paper. "room 108-A"

Temari and Shikimaru rolled their eyes. "That's Sakura's room. She's a slutty ditz that probably only got into this college by sleeping with the principal."

"Don't talk about my beautiful flower like that!" A voice said. A cheerful teen in a green jumpsuit came spinning, yes, spinning, up to the three. Sakura is a beautiful spirit, just waiting for the right man to come along, and it will be soon, as soon as she notices my internal beauty!"

Naruto inconspicuously slipped behind Shikimaru, and Lee didn't notice him. Instead he went to open the door to Sasuke's room, but slammed into it, because it was locked. "oh Sasuke, uncheerful as you may be, you should not block my cheerful chi, for it is healthy for you to experience. Please unlock the door!" The door unlocked and lee slipped in, then the door slammed shut again, and locked.

"Why did Uchiha-kun let that creep in?" Naruto said to Shikimaru.

"They are roomies. Sasuke hates his guts, but there isn't much he can do about it. Oh well. Follow us, we'll show you to your room. And make sure Sakura doesn't find out you are a guy, or you might lose your virginity."

"How do you know if he's a virgin or not Temari?" 

"He's to innocent not to be."

"So blunt" Naruto sighed.

"So, why are you wearing a skirt anyways?" Temari asked.

"Cause it's cute!"

"Oh, that explains everything!" Shikimaru said, slapping his hand to his forehead. "I thought it was a bit weird that Sasuke was mad at you for such a small thing. And you're a new student, so you couldn't have done anything that would have made him so mad so easily. You're gay aren't you!"

Naruto blushed. "No." At his last school, he had ended up friendless for admitting he was gay. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

"It's okay, a lot of people are gay at this school, you wont get made fun of." Temari said as if she had read his mind.

"are you sure?"

"yes. So you are gay?"

"Yeah."

"and Sasuke figured that out already. That's why he's pretending to hate you."

"He's a homophobe?"

"No, he just doesn't want to give himself a chance to like you, because he's afraid what happened last time will happen again."

"What happened?" 

"There was a guy that came to this school and he was friends with some of Sasuke's enemies, but Sasuke didn't know that. Then his enemies found out he was gay, so they sent the kid to hit on Sasuke, and Sasuke ended up falling in love with him, and then the kid totally blew him off and pretty much broke his heart into a million pieces. The kid left the school though. Sasuke doesn't want anything like that to happen again, so he pretends to be straight, but you can tell he's not."

Naruto was big eyed and his mouth was hanging open. " that's horrible. I don't blame him for being mad at me, but I wish he wouldn't hate me."

"I think it's mostly because you look kinda like him."

"the kid?"

"yeah."

They arrived at Naruto's room by the time they had finished talking. Temari pushed the door open to reveal a very girly room that stunk of perfume and hairspray. There was a pink haired girl sitting on a bed painting her nails.

"Hey slut, we brought your roommate. Don't scare her too bad." Temari sneered.

"Out porcupine. And take that trash bag with you." She said to Shikimaru. She refused to talk to Temari; they hated each other.

"good luck, and remember- you are a chick. Or you will get raped" Temari whispered to Naruto before they left the room.

Naruto went and sat down on the corner of the bed, the rest was covered in a heap of slutty clothing.

"Hey. Put that pile of clothes over there in the corner. And try not to take up too much space." She leaned over and pressed a button on her pink radio, and Brittany Spears started playing. Naruto piled all the clothes into the corner like she said, and was about to lay on his bed, when there was a knock on the door. Naruto opened it and there was a red haired boy standing there, with a grumpy look on his face. Floating around him, held up by what looked like floating sand, was Naruto's luggage.

"I was walking by the office and they saw me, so they had me carry all this stuff here. I guess it's yours." He mumbled.

"Uh, yeah, thank you!"

The luggage floated past him and was stacked neatly next to his bed, then the sand retreated into a jar that the redhead was holding out.

"I normally carry it in a gourd but they wont let me carry it around."

"I see. I'm Uzamaki Naruto! I'm new, obviously."

"Gaara."

"Cool!"

"you sure are odd."

"yeah, sorry about that..."

"but for a guy, you sure look cute in a skirt."

"You're the first one that knew I was a guy!"

"huh. Not that hard to tell. Probably easier to tell if you're gay."

Naruto blushed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Yeah. Bye." He turned and walked away, one hand in his pocket and the other cradling the jar of sand.

_What an odd guy...but he reminded me of Sasuke, his grumpy attitude... And I guess Shikimaru was right, there are gay people here...cool!_

Naruto went over to his bed and pulled off the pink comforter and sheets, and pillowcases. He dug in one of his suitcases and pulled out his orange sheets, orange pillowcases and black comforter. He put them on, then found his pajamas with froggies on them. He slipped into the closet to get dressed, so Sakura didn't see anything. He came out and she was looking at his bed like it had just talked or something.

"What?" He said innocently.

"_Black? _and _orange?_"

"yup!"

"It's hideous! Those are Halloween colors!"

"I like my bed spread thank you. Goodnight" He crawled into bed, trying to ignore the splitting headache he was getting from the smell of perfume, hairspray, and nail polish. And the Brittany Spears definitely wasn't making anything better.

Two hours later, he still lie awake in his bed. It got to the point where he couldn't stand it. He took his blanket and his teddy bear, and left the room. He walked down the hall until he saw the room that Temari pointed out earlier. It was hers and Shikimaru's. He knocked lightly on the door and Temari peeked out the door a few seconds later.

"yeah?" she mumbled groggily.

"sorry to bother you but the smell of that room has put me on the verge of throwing up, and she's still blasting Brittany Spears." he said.

"Come in."

He stepped into the room. Shikimaru was fast asleep on one of the beds, and the other one looked like someone had just crawled out of it. Temari hopped back onto her bed and scooted back so there was room for another person.

"Crawl in" she said, pointing to the space.

"but, I thought guys weren't supposed to sleep in the same bed as a girl unless they were dating or something..."

"Well, if you want you can sleep in his bed, but he flops around like a fish all night. And besides, that only counts for strait people. You're gay so technically, you shouldn't sleep in the same bed as a guy. Not that it really matters anyways."

Naruto shrugged and crawled into the bed. "thanks"

"no problem, I don't think anyone can survive a night in that room. I'll see what I can do tomorrow to get your room changed."

"okay." he snuggled into his pillow and fell asleep instantly.

**Reviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Well, there's the first chapter. I know a lot of people don't like fics where Naruto is portrayed as a girl, or is just flat out girly. Don't worry, that will change. Just give it another chapter. And for those that do like it, enjoy it while it lasts. And do not fear, he isn't going to turn all macho and manly or anything. Just read and you shall find out. Well, hope you liked it!

Luv, The Unknown Author Of Doom.

-skips away singing the doom song-


	2. Room change! Sasuke's new roomie is who?

I have more time on my hands than I thought, so here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Gravitation, or Loveless, or any of their characters.

Later note: I wrote this chapter and the rest of the story about a month ago, but I'm going to post them depending on how many reviews I get. I only got five for chappy one, so I'm not posting three until I get ten more reviews!

**Reviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Naruto woke up the next day to the smell of ramen. He opened his eyes and saw Shikimaru, holding out a cup of instant ramen.

"Here. Temari is down in the office seeing if she can get you a room change."

"thanks." He started slurping down the ramen when Temari came in.

"Well, I got you a room change, but it might prove to be disastrous. They said they would switch you with Lee."

"That means-"

"Yes, you would share a room with Sasuke."

"I think he could use this." Shikimaru said, slurping his own ramen.

"Yeah. He's been so cold since that happened. Maybe Naru can cheer him up, you think so?"

"I'll try!" Naruto chirped.

"Don't see why it wouldn't work. I'd date Naru if I were gay." Shikimaru said.

Temari shot him a questioning/jealous look. "But I'm not" he said, raising his hands in the air as if to prove his innocence. Temari and Naruto laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Temari answered it. Lee came bursting through the door. "Our wonderful faculty members told me to come see you. Something about Sakura?"

"Yes. The new student requested a room change, and we have to get your permission. Do you mind being Sakura's roommate instead of Sasuke's?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I WOULD BE OVERJOYED! I AM OVERJOYED! WHEN DO I MOVE IN?!"

"now. Go pack your things."

He left and Shikimaru accompanied Naruto to Sakura's room to get his things.

After he had collected his belongings, he looked over to Sakura. "Bye Sakura, I'm sure you will like your new roommate much more than me" Naruto said. As if on cue, Lee came dancing into the room.

"Hello my beautiful flower!" he chimed.

The door shut before Naruto could see the look on Sakura's face, which would have been hilarious.

The went to Sasuke's room (Temari came too) and Shikimaru knocked on the door. It creaked open and Sasuke stood in the doorway, looking past Naruto and to Shikimaru and Temari.

"Yeah?"

"There has been a room change. This is the new student, Naruto, and he is going to be your roommate." Temari said, trying to act as if. she knew nothing about Naruto and Sasuke's previous encounter.

He saw right through it though, and looked at her and Shikimaru with a hurt expression, as if he knew they had something to do with the room change. He hesitantly opened the door further so Naruto could enter. Shikimaru followed, since he was carrying some of Naruto's things.

"Did you have him put in my room because of that?" Sasuke said to Temari while the other two were busy.

_Damn! Can he read minds or something?_ "No, I just requested a room change for him. He was in Sakura's room. It was completely by coincidence that it was your room they moved him into."

"Whatever. Don't think I'm going to befriend him or anything."

"Come on. At least give him a chance. I made sure; he doesn't have any connections with any of your enemies. He's as innocent as he seems."

"I don't like guys anymore."

"oh shut up and give it up. We all know you do. You've never wanted anything to do with any of your girlfriends and you only check out guys."

"I don't care. I'm not going to fall for him."

"good luck with that. Shika? Are you done helping him?"

"yeah." Shikimaru came out of the room. "Give him a chance." he said to Sasuke before following Temari down the hall.

**Reviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Sasuke sat on the bed and observed the blonde, who was wearing a skirt again. Once he bent over to pull something out of his bag, and Sasuke caught a glimpse of his flowery underwear. He buried his face in his arms to make sure Naruto didn't catch him blushing. After Naruto finished putting his things away, he slid his suitcases under the bed, and stretched, then plopped down on the bed and looked over at Sasuke, who was deep in thought, and didn't notice.

"Sorry for making you mad the other day."

"Whatever."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't like girly guys." he said, although it was a complete lie.

"Than what can I do to make you stop hating me? Be less girly? I can stop wearing skirts!" He got up and disappeared into the closet, and came out a minute late wearing a tight black shirt and orange cargo pants, which made Sasuke laugh against his will. "What?"

"now you match your bed."

"So?" he said, sounding hurt.

Sasuke sat up and sighed. "Okay I get it. You don't want me to hate you. I don't hate you okay? I just don't need any more friends." _ Now I understand what Temari meant when she said 'good luck with not falling for him'. Its hard not to want to be his friend. Or more._

"You can never have enough friends! By the way, I'm Naruto, you can call me Naru!" he said cheerfully.

"Or Uzumaki."

"No, call me Naru, or at least Naruto!"

"Whatever. I'm Sasuke."

"you're depressing"

"your weird"

"because I'm cheerful?"

"because you want to be my friend."

"there's nothing weird about that."

"Whatever."

"if someone made it so you couldn't say the word whatever, you would be screwed. You say it so much."

"I didn't notice."

"When's lunch?"

"started ten minutes ago, lasts till two."

"can we go?"

"you can."

"I don't know how to get there though"

"fine." Sasuke mumbled. He got off the bed and walked over to the door. "you coming?"

Naruto jumped up and followed him. They went down to the noisy lunchroom and ordered food. Naruto got ramen and Sasuke got a salad.

"Salad? That's it?" Naruto questioned, slurping down his ramen.

"Yeah."

"you have to eat more than that! Try some ramen!"

"I don't want any"

"why, you don't like it?"

"actually I've never tried it."

Naruto's eyes got big and then he took his chopsticks, stuck them in his bowl of ramen, pulled out a glob of noodles, meat and a naruto (for those who don't know, naruto is a Japanese food.), and reached across the table to stick the glob of ramen in Sasuke's mouth, which he had just opened to take a bite of his salad. Sasuke tried his hardest not to blush, which wasn't easy when a cute guy just practically fed you. He chewed the ramen and swallowed it, paused to decide if he liked it, and then smiled.

"that stuff is good!"

"yay!"

"what?"

"you smiled! A real smile!"

"no I didn't."

"I saw it!"

"you were hallucinating." While he was teasing him, he stole another bite of his ramen.

"I'll go get you some."

"no that's okay, I don't want anymore."

A group of girls that had been whispering back and forth a few tables down walked up to the two teens.

"Hey, flower boy. Sasuke isn't into guys anymore, so give it up."

"I can make a friend, can't I"

"doesn't look like your just trying for a friend there" she accused.

"Yeah, what's with the feeding him ramen?" another one piped up.

Naruto was about to say something, but a small blob of sand floated up in front of the girls and spelled out the words 'beat it'. One of them screeched and they all left quickly.

"Thanks Gaara" Naruto said when he walked up. He opened the jar and all of the sand flowed out, gathered next to and under Naruto, picked him up, carried him over the table and plopped him down next to Sasuke. The sand then carried Naruto's food over to where he was now seated, then retreated back into the jar. Naruto, who was slightly shaken up, managed a grin. Gaara smiled back, then left, still cradling the jar of sand.

"And they call me emo." Sasuke muttered.

"I don't think he's emo, he just needs a cute boyfriend."

"How do you know he's gay?"

"He mentioned it."

"Maybe you should go out with him. You're cute." Sasuke mentally slapped himself. _Don't say things like that you idiot!_

"That's okay, He scares me a little anyways." he said, pretending he didn't notice that Sasuke called him cute.

When they finished lunch, Sasuke showed Naruto where the library was (he wanted to check out some books) and went back up to their room. Naruto looked through their manga, and decided to check out the entire series of both Loveless and Gravitation. He took them up to the room and put them on his nightstand. Sasuke wasn't there, so Naruto had to ask Temari for directions to the scheduling room. He had been told to go there around two and get his schedule sorted out.

When he got there, a lady seated him in a chair and left the room. She said she was coming right back, but an hour ticked away, and no sign of her. Hour and half. Two hours. Finally, Naruto stood up and walked out into the main office. He found somebody and told them that he was supposed to be scheduled two hours ago but the lady vanished. He was told to go back in the room and they would send somebody else. Another hour went by. Finally, a tall, thin, bony lady walked in and sat in her chair, did some typing on the computer, and ten minutes later, she looked over to him.

"You. Name?"

Naruto winced. _Jeez, I wait for three hours and they send this witch? _"Uzumaki Naruto."

"age?"

"eighteen"

"too young for college if you ask me. This place ain't for brats, so behave or you will find yourself kicked out."

"yes ma'am" _bitch._

"good. You will have schedule D." Here's your classes. Don't be late to any of them. Make sure you bring the right books to the right class. No goofing off, keep your love affairs out of the classroom and out of the school if at all possible. Here are your books, five sets of uniforms, make sure you wash them at the end of the week, and here is your schedule, with classroom numbers. If you can't find a class, ask somebody."

Naruto stood up, bowed, took the pile of things she gave him, and left. On his way out, one of the teachers ran up to him.

"Uzumaki?"

"yes?"

"Come see me in my classroom after dinner, I have a project I want to talk to you about."

"yes sir"

"thank you." he walked away, and Naruto sighed. He was never going to get any rest. He went back up to the room to put his things away, then ran down to the cafeteria to eat. When he got there, he couldn't find Sasuke or anyone else he knew, so he sat by himself at a table and ate his ramen. He could hear many conversations, but one sparked his interest.

"look, the kids' even got you eating this crap. I thought you were over guys."

"I am"

"then why are you letting him get to you?"

"I'm not"

"liar"

"I'm not going to acknowledge you, it's too troublesome."

"now you are starting to sound like Shikimaru."

"..."

"you can't ignore me"

"..."

"dude I can fuck you up so bad. You don't want to piss me off."

There was still no response from the other voice. Naruto finally got too curious to just listen. He looked over and saw that it was Sasuke, and he was talking to, or rather, ignoring, a dangerous looking guy with spiky black hair.

Naruto thought it would be rude to interrupt them, so he decided to just listen. He was about to look away, when Sasuke was knocked off the bench he was sitting on by a fist. The guy had hit him in the face. Sasuke got up, dusted himself off, and sat back down, still ignoring him.

"god damn you little fucking punk!" he hit him again, and this time, didn't wait for him to get back up. Naruto jumped up and ran over to Sasuke, who was crumpled on the ground, and dove in front of the guy's fist, which was on its way to deliver another blow to Sasuke.

"What are you doing Naruto?!" Sasuke said the best he could with a swollen cheek.

Naruto stood up in front of the guy, and found that he was much bigger than himself. Naruto was in fact, a pretty small teen.

"go away,"

"what are you going to do about it you little pansy?" He yelled, and hit him across the face again. Naruto fell, but as he was going down, he kicked his foot as hard as he could in a falling position, and hit the guy hard in the knee. "you little rat!" He started kicking Naruto while he was on the ground, laying over Sasuke so the guy couldn't hit him. He was about to kick him for the tenth time, when he was tackled by someone. Apparently a strong someone, because he went flying. It turned out to be Temari.

"leave him the fuck alone you pig!" she shouted at him. She spat on him, then came over to pick Naruto up. She picked him up bridal style, and Sasuke got up and walked grumpily next to her and Shikimaru, back to their room. They reached the room, and Temari sat Naruto in a chair, Shikimaru made Sasuke sit next to him, and they treated their wounds.

"Damn Sasuke, that's the third time this month I had to save your ass. Why don't you just beat that kid the fuck up! We all know you can."

"becush if I did dey wood jsht shend shombody shtronger" He said through a swollen cheek and a wadded up paper towel Shikimaru had stuck in his mouth to stop the bleeding.

"Owww!!!!" Naruto yelled when Temari touched his side.

"Great, I think you have a broken rib." She started to pull his shirt off, but he yanked it back down.

"no ish shokay, I'll eee ohay" he said, in the same predicament as Sasuke.

"I'm shorry Naru-"

"Shut up Sasuke, It not going to stop bleeding if you keep trying to talk. You can apologize later." Temari said, applying another Band-Aid to Naruto's face. "Naruto, you have to let me take your shirt off."

"ish shokay, rilly"

"no its not." She yanked his shirt over his head while he was off guard. His entire left ribcage was black and blue. But that's not it. There were scars all over him, mostly near his ribs and on his back, and one long one that went across his chest.

Temari put his shirt back on for him before the other two noticed.

"Here Naruto, you have some blood on the side of your head, and it's making your blond hair all icky. Come with me to the bathroom so we can wash it off. He nodded and followed her. Once they were in the bathroom, she pulled out some bandages she had shoved in her pockets.

"okay, off with the shirt."

"but..."

"I already saw, take it off."

He reluctantly pulled his shirt over his head. She felt each of his ribs as gently as possible. "you have two broken ribs, and they are very painful while they heal. Trust me, Sasuke has broken three so far, and he knows how bad it hurts. He has some painkillers, you might want to try them out."

"Thanks."

"now hold your arms above your head." He did, and it hurt.

"owowowow! Temari can I put them down yet?"

"not yet, sorry!" She said, wrapping the long bandage around his chest. She finally finished and he put his arms down, wincing again.

"wow, it hurts bad."

"so, what happened?"

"the scars?"

"yeah, if you don't mind me asking."

"none of the kids liked me at my old school, and I pissed off a gang of them a couple times. They got me back for it."

"oh, well why did you jump in front of Tenji?"

"that guy?"

"yeah."

"because he was beating up Sasuke and Sasuke wasn't doing anything about it."

"I don't know why he doesn't. That guy always finds some reason to pick a fight and beat him up. And he never does anything, he just lets him beat on him until somebody stops him."

"I wonder why."

"Dunno."

"are you almost done?"

"yeah. Thankfully it wasn't too bloody. Just Sasuke's bloody cheek and your bloody nose. Oh, and your going to have a nice black eye. It's already starting to show."

"thanks for patching me up. I have to go to Iruka Sensei's classroom, he wanted to talk to me about a project."

"oh. Okay."

Naruto left and went to the classroom, and the teacher explained the project. He gave Naruto an hour to work on it while he was doing his grades. An hour later, Naruto trudged back up to the room. He got there to find the door locked. He sighed and sat with his back to the door, and drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke sat up in bed. _It sure is late, and Naruto still isn't back. I better go look for him, if Tenji found him he's toast.  
_

He slipped out of the bed and walked to the door. He unlocked it and opened it, and Naruto slipped backwards and hit the floor.

"What happened?" he said, looking around groggily.

"why are you sleeping out here?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"The door was locked, and I didn't want to bother you."

"idiot. This is your room too." he helped him up and dragged him into the room. Naruto laid down and fell asleep, and Sasuke looked at him, then looked up. _God, you are cruel. To put such a cute, innocent guy near me, where he has to put up with my enemies. Now he's gonna get beat up just for knowing me. He doesn't deserve that. Nobody does. Especially not him._ Sasuke sighed and crawled into his bed.

**Reviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

OMFG THAT WAS A LOOOOOONG CHAPTER! Sorry if it seemed like a run on. I try to keep it interesting. OH FUCK! It's one thirty in the morning and I have to baby sit at six thirty! Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!

Damn, I wanted to write another chapter too! Oh well, there's always tomorrow. But right now, I need to get as much of those five hours of sleep as I can! Goodnight! (later note: I'm such a potty mouth.)

Luv, The Unknown Author of Doom,

-falls asleep on keyboard-

Ajfdskal;fsaghtoa;gakt5uial; ayu0tilpaoshl;dsgllkaj56 4hywGOSA.J GTIB./TQBPBVILKjgkslanxviOW893HEW; .SFJSA;GHDSAIhjksasnkjlahgj;89tjksd;avd;g.zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	3. Painkillers and energy drinks O,o

Next chapter! I was gonna wait until I got ten reviews (I figured if nobody reviewed they must not like it so why bother posting the next chapter) but a very kind reviewer made me realize that it was stupid (thank you to that person so very much!!!)

I do hope I get more reviews though, I only got three...-sigh-

Oh, and I apologize for my incorrect usage of the following.

Its

It's

To

Too

I always get those mixed up. I know how to use them correctly, but when I'm typing, I get to wrapped up in the story to see if I used them correctly. And my spellchecker isn't smart enough to correct them. Sorry! Oh, and which is the word for the hair color, blond or blonde?

I also had some people that didn't like the reviewreviewreview page break, so I changed it, though I fear this one might be equally annoying...I'm not tryna bug anyone, I just like to be unique...

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

Naruto awoke to an annoying beeping noise. He looked to his left to see an alarm clock. _Who put that there?_ He saw Sasuke, who was pulling on his shoes.

"Naruto, you have to get ready. We have class in ten minutes." Sasuke said, yanking the covers off of Naruto.

"What about breakfast?"

"It's after the first class. The schedule is first class, breakfast, second, third, fourth, lunch fifth, sixth, and then we study until dinner. What is your first class?"

Naruto slipped out of the bed reluctantly and grabbed his schedule. "um... Kakashi Sensei."

"Oh, I have him first too." Sasuke said, throwing Naruto his shirt. "how are your ribs?"

"very painful. Temari said you have some painkillers, could I have one?"

"I don't know, they might knock you for a loop or two."

"No, I'll be fine."

"the teachers wont like it if you fall asleep during class. Especially not on your first day." Sasuke said, popping the lid off of a bottle.

"If I get sleepy, I'll take a nap during breakfast."

"Whatever." He handed two purple pills to Naruto, who swallowed them, then hopped off the bed to retrieve his clothes. He went in the closet to change, and came out with five minutes until he had to be in class. He collected his books and things, and followed Sasuke to the classroom. He was happy to find that Temari, Shikimaru and Gaara were all in that class too.

"People from the same dorm hallway generally have the same schedule. Shikimaru and I have every class with Sasuke. You didn't get schedule D by any chance did you?" Temari said, while chewing on the end of her pen.

"Yeah I did!"

"Well, than you have the same schedule as Sasuke, Shikimaru and I. Did you ask for gym?"

"yeah, but I don't know how much they will let me do with my ribs."

"good point. Well, gym isn't included in the normal schedule, so if you have it, it's considered your 7th class. It's after sixth class, and it ends at six thirty. Dinner starts at seven, but it lasts till nine, so we don't have to go right at seven, we have some time to relax."

Naruto nodded, and as he did, the entire class sat down and looked to the front of the classroom, where the teacher was standing. Temari whispered for him to go up to the front so he could be introduced and get a seat. He went up and stopped in front of the teacher.

"Sensei? I'm new. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah, yes. Hmm..." He looked close at Naruto. "You're the beat up kid I saw Temari carrying around with Shikimaru and Sasuke the other day. Did you get in a fight with Uchiha?"

"No sir, not him."

"Then you both got beat up by somebody else?"

"I'm sorry sir, but shouldn't you start class?"

"I suppose." He turned to the class. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, he is a transfer student from a different college. I hope all of you have enough sense to make sure he doesn't get anymore bruises on his pretty face." he said, looking right at a small group of Sasuke's enemies, the group which Tenji was in. "Uzumaki? Go sit up there in that empty desk by Gaara. And don't worry, he isn't too scary."

"I've met him Sensei, he's been very kind to me." Naruto smiled, and sat down next to Gaara. There was an odd girl with buns on either side of her head sitting in front of him, Gaara on one side of him, and Temari on the other side of him. Behind him was a shy looking girl with short dark hair. A girl in the front of the room, with long blonde hair that was pulled back, except for one piece, stood up.

"Stand!" the class stood up, and Naruto followed. "Bow!" the class bowed to Kakashi sensei. "Be seated!" The class sat down. Naruto never had to do that at his old school, but everyone in his class seemed used to it, so he guessed it was a normal thing. Kakashi wrote things on the board, and the class copied them as quickly as possible, before they were replaced by more writing. By the time Kakashi sensei had stopped writing on the board, Naruto had filled out five pages, front and back in his notebook. He looked over at Temari's and it was only two pages.

"how did you do that?!"

"did you copy word for word?"

"yeah, were supposed to, aren't we?"

"you don't have to. Put it your own words and you will have much less to write." She said, proudly holding up her two pages.

"Thanks." He mentally noted that.

"Pop Quiz!" Kakashi said cheerfully. Many people rolled their eyes, but nobody made any noise. A sheet of paper was passed up the rows, and it had five questions on it. Naruto studied it for a moment, then scribbled in the answers. He turned upside down, and waited for everyone else to finish. It seemed like an hour had gone by, and everyone was still scribbling on their papers. Naruto looked up at the clock, and it had only been two minutes. The clock got smaller, and so did the students, except for when he looked directly at one. Then they got bigger and bigger until he looked away. He looked at his paper, sitting on the desk, and it had odd swirly shapes he hadn't noticed before. Another minute went by, and Naruto could have sworn his pencil just gave him a dirty look.

"Time! Pass your papers up!"

Naruto passed his paper up and looked over at Sasuke, who looked at him, and could see in his eyes that he was currently experiencing oddities. _I knew I shouldn't have given him those painkillers. Oh well, at least he isn't asleep. _He looked over at Naruto. _Shit! I spoke too soon._ Naruto was asleep on his desk. The bell rang, and Sasuke tried to get to Naruto's desk and block him from the teachers view before he noticed, but he didn't make it in time.

"Uchiha? Am I seeing things or is our new student sleeping in my exciting class?"

"Sensei, It's not his fault, It's mine."

"Did you sing him a lullaby while I wasn't looking?"

"No sir."

"Than how is it your fault."

"I guess you could say I drugged him, but not intentionally." Sasuke bent down and pulled Naruto off the desk, then shook him awake. "So much for sleeping during breakfast dummy."

Kakashi was curious now. Sasuke helped Naruto out of his chair, but Naruto immediately fell asleep on his shoulder. Sasuke was forced to stand there and hold him up.

"you drugged him? Why would someone like you drug a new student?"

"it's painkillers. He broke two ribs, so I gave him the painkillers I used when I broke my ribs. Apparently, they were a little too strong for him."

Kakashi relaxed and smiled, as if he was remembering a similar experience and mentally laughing about it. "Okay, I understand. Bring him down here."

Sasuke tried to walk with him, but didn't get far. He sighed and carried him the rest of the way. Kakashi had pulled three desks together. "lay him on there, take this, and go get two monsters from the vending machine." Sasuke gave him a funny look. "Monster. The _energy drink? _it's the only one you can mix with medicine without the results being disastrous."

Sasuke took the money Kakashi was holding out and ran to get the drinks. When he came back, Kakashi was trying to wake Naruto up again. He tried shaking him, yelling his name, poking him, and was about to try shoving him off the desk, when Sasuke intervened.

"You, having to deal with Iruka sensei when he gets drunk, should know better than anyone how to wake up somebody like this."

"I do. But If I did that, I would get fired, and put in jail."

"good point. Okay, shove him off the desk."

"Ooorrrrr..." Kakashi looked at Sasuke and grinned.

"No."

"I'll ignore that pop quiz grade of yours, and put in full credit for it." He said, knowing it would work. Sasuke was very bad with the subject the pop quiz was on, and they both knew it. The grade from that would definitely hurt his current grades.

"Sensei you are cruel."

"yes. Yes I am."

Sasuke shot a glare at him, then leaned over and kissed Naruto. Just as Iruka Sensei came bursting through the door. He stopped and pointed at Sasuke and the now awake and madly blushing Naruto.

"PDA!" (A/N- PDA stands for public display of affection, if you didn't know.)

Iruka then looked at Kakashi. "You put them up to it didn't you, you pervert."

"No, we were trying to wake him up, and I don't feel like getting fired."

"Did- did you just kiss me?!" Naruto said, bright red and very awake now.

"Yes, Kakashi made me, you wouldn't wake up." He mumbled, also blushing, but trying very hard to hide it.

"Naruto? Drink both of these." Kakashi handed him the two drinks.

"Monster? What does it do?"

"It's going to keep you from being murdered by a certain purple-haired teacher you have for second class." Kakashi joked.

"Kakashi, one of my students told me you had a thing for the new student." Iruka said, not knowing that the bright red blonde was the new student. "They said you looked like you were going to kiss him in the beginning of class before you introduced him!"

"I was checking out his bruise. Besides, it's near impossible to kiss somebody with my mask on. You should know that better than anyone." he said slyly, giving Iruka a look that would make just about anyone want to take a flying leap into Kakashi's pants. Iruka turned very red and excused himself quickly.

By now, Naruto had finished off the second drink. Kakashi turned to him, still grinning because of Iruka's adorable and predictable reaction to _'the look'._ "That should keep you awake for the rest of the day Naruto, but I can't promise you wont be hyper as all hell. Have you ever had any alcohol?"

"um, once. But it was just a little." he admitted.

"are you a lightweight?"

"of course he is, did you not notice how he reacted to those painkillers?" Sasuke said.

"good point. Okay...hmm...Come see me when the painkillers wear off, I need to see how much your ribs hurt before I can give you anything. I'll be in my classroom, or Iruka's." Sasuke gave him a disgusted look. "No, Uchiha, we don't do anything in school you pervert." Sasuke rolled his eyed. "okay fine. Nothing that involves taking off clothing though." Sasuke slapped his hand to his head.

"I didn't need to know that sensei, and neither did Naruto. You are going to poison his young innocent mind you creep."

Kakashi just laughed and shooed them off to breakfast.

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

Slightly shorter than the rest, but that's okay, I'm starting the next chapter as soon as I finish posting this and memorizing 1-20 in Japanese...don't ask.

Oh, and what color is Hinata's hair? I can't quite tell...

Luv, The Unknown Author Of Doom

-starts to sink sleepily into chair-

Naruto- Hey!!!!!!!

Mwa- whaaaatttttt

Naruto- stay awake and write the next chapter!

Mwa- but I wanna go to beeedddd

Naruto- You can sleep later! I wanna know what happens next!

Mwa- okay fine. I'll write.

Naruto- yay!

Mwa and Naruto- SEE YA NEXT CHAPPY!


	4. Troublesome bandages and a prostitute?

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of it's awesome characters

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

Naruto and Sasuke sat next to Temari and Shikimaru with their lunch trays.

"okay what's up. You've both been acting odd since you showed up late to breakfast."

"It's nothing" Sasuke said, stabbing at his salad.

"well I have a theory, and trust me, it's much worse than what the truth probably is."

"I know what your theory is, and it's not true." Sasuke glared.

"yeah, I guess, because it wouldn't explain how hyper our little blonde friend is. If we were to apply my theory, he would be a very tired little guy." Temari said. "But then what on earth could be the reason you are so damn flustered?"

"I'm not flustered, I'm tired." he defended, picking up his tray to throw it away. Temari grabbed hers and followed.

"you aren't tired. I'm not stupid. You are lying. So, what did he do? Or rather, what did you do to him?"

Sasuke sighed. Sometimes Temari scared him with her accuracy on people's attitudes; he could never keep anything from her. "I kissed him."

"oh really?" Temari said, grinning. "just out of the blue? Details pretty please."

"the painkillers made him fall asleep and Kakashi and I couldn't wake him up so Kakashi made me kiss him."

"well, then what are you so worked up about, if it was only because Kakashi told you to?"

"I enjoyed it."

"that would be a good thing last time I checked."

"no, what if that means I like him? I can't like him. I'm not aloud to like him."

"by whose rules?" she said, pulling him towards the lunch line to get another cookie. Mainly just to stall, so she could get more info.

"my rules. If I like him, and they find out, god knows what they would do to him." he said. "and I don't want to take any chances."

"as for them, you have so many friends who would kick their sorry asses to mars if they pulled anything. And as for taking chances, you don't have to worry. He's as innocent as a new puppy."

"In case you forgot, my last little 'puppy' bit me and ran away."

"you last little puppy already had a leash and collar. This one doesn't."

"I hate when you do that."

"what, be right?"

"yeah, that."

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

Sasuke sat in his fifth class, barely paying attention. Kurenai called on him to answer a question, and he had no clue what to say. Shikimaru, who sat in front of him, wrote the answer on his had and stretched his arms up so Sasuke could see. _I owe him one, I didn't even know what the question was._

Class ended soon after, and Temari reassured him that there was only two more classes left. He made it through sixth, but really wasn't looking forwards to gym. The locker room is where Naruto ran into trouble. He was given his gym clothing and told to change, but he refused to take his shirt off in front of all the students. He went into the bathroom to change, while Sasuke and Shikimaru waited for him. When he pulled his shirt off, the clip that was holding his bandage on got caught and popped off.

"Crap!"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"my bandage came off."

"can you get it back on?"

"no"

"Shikimaru, do me a favor and watch for people" He said, checking to make sure nobody was watching, then slipping into the bathroom stall with Naruto.

Naruto looked at the ground while Sasuke's eyes scanned over all the scars on him. Sasuke thought it best not to ask right then, so he didn't say anything about it. "raise your arms up." Naruto did, and it didn't hurt as bad as it did the first time, because of the painkillers, but it was still painful. Sasuke found it was very hard to put a bandage on somebody in such a small space, and they had to stand pretty close to each other. The bandage wrapped around about seven or so times, and ended in the middle of Naruto's back. Sasuke took the clip from Naruto, and reached around him to clip it. He rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder so he could see where to put the clip.

"There, its on."

"Thanks." Naruto said, smiling up at Sasuke. He had to look up to smile at Sasuke, because he was quite short. He was nine inches shorter than Sasuke, who was about 6'1" (A/N- making Naruto 5'5" if my math is correct)

The first thing that popped into Sasuke's mind when Naruto looked up and smiled at him, was how perfect of an opportunity this would be to kiss him. Apparently, Naruto noticed how perfect it was because he blushed and turned his gaze to the tile floor. Sasuke slipped out of the stall and went into the gym, leaving Shikimaru to wait for Naruto. He came out in his new gym clothes, put his uniform in his locker, and followed Shikimaru out.

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

"Is Sasuke okay? He's been acting odd today." Shikimaru said to Temari as the class walked out to the track.

"He's suffering from a disease that only he could manage to get."

"Is it bad?" Shikimaru asked, concerned for his friend.

"no, its called I'm-in-love-and-I-wont-admit-it-because-I-like-to-make-myself-miserable-acitus. The cure is currently following our lovesick friend like a lost puppy over there." she said, pointing to Naruto.

Shikimaru sighed and laughed. He should have expected that it was something like that.

Tsunade, the girls' coach was busy trying to break up a fight between Sakura and a blonde girl. Jiraiya, the guys' coach, lined them up on the track. in Naruto's first class, so

"Alright boys, I want a mile, no walking you lazy bums. Ready? Set, go!"

Like a herd of buffalo, the guys took off running. Naruto caught up with Shikimaru. "A mile -huff- is four laps - pant- right?"

"yeah"

Naruto nodded and ran past Shikimaru, slowly but surely making his way to the front of the pack. Sasuke, was in the lead, but Lee was hot on his heals. Naruto sped up and tried to catch up, but the running hurt his ribs, and the bandage constricting his chest made it hard for him to breath. So he had to settle for third place, behind Sasuke and Lee. Shikimaru came in towards the end of the group, panting.

"Running is so troublesome" he mumbled.

The girls started as soon as the last guy crossed the finish line, so they waited for Temari. She finished among the first ten.

"wow Naruto! You finished right behind Lee and Sasuke! Your good!"

Sasuke was just as surprised, and he knew how difficult it was to run with broken ribs.

"If you weren't hurt, I think you could beat both of us" Sasuke said. "where did you learn to run so fast?"

"running away." Naruto said quietly. Only Sasuke and Temari heard him, and they understood, being the only two who had seen his scars. They all went to get a drink, and the rest of gym class was basketball, which Naruto loved, and was great at, but couldn't play.

"I'll go see Kakashi sensei after this class." he said when Sasuke sat down next to him.

"okay. Do you want me to go with you to make sure he doesn't pull anything stupid or dangerous?"

"yeah, would you?"

"sure."

They were finally dismissed, and Naruto changed shirts without any difficulty this time. He and Sasuke headed to Kakashi's classroom, but he wasn't there. They went to Iruka's and found the two. Iruka had a slight blush on his face, and a look that said Kakashi had been taunting him again. Kakashi turned to the two students and welcomed them in. He walked over to Naruto and placed a hand over his left ribcage. He pressed down until Naruto yelped. Then he muttered something and went over to Iruka's desk. He fished out a bottle. "Aha. Iruka, I'm going to have to take these, don't worry, I'll get you another bottle before we go out drinking again.

"Hangover pills?" Naruto questioned when Kakashi handed him the bottle.

"Tsunade's special formula. Mainly designed for headaches and stomachaches that come with hangover's, but they also take care of the pain one experiences the morning they wake up and start feeling the bruises from last night's bar fight. Very effective"

"but why would Iruka sensei have them? I can't see Iruka getting in a fight with anybody." Sasuke said.

Kakashi grinned and draped himself over Iruka's shoulders. "You've never seen him drunk."

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

After dinner, Naruto took a long, hot shower. He walked in to see Sasuke stretched out on his bed, reading Loveless. Sasuke saw Naruto and set down the book, jumped off Naruto's bed and went to his own.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You like that series?"

"Yeah."

"can you put my bandage on again? I had to take it off for my shower."

"yeah." He slipped off the bed and took the bandage, unraveling it while Naruto pulled off his t-shirt. Sasuke ran his eyes over Naruto's scars again.

"Is that why you came to this school?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. Sasuke couldn't help himself, he ran his finger over the long scar on his chest. "barbed wire. They shoved me down a hill and I got tangled in the fence." he said, answering Sasuke's unasked question.

"I'm sorry." He took the bandage and wrapped it around Naruto. It ended in the back again, so he put his arms around Naruto so he could clip it. He moved back a little and looked at Naruto again. "at least they didn't scar your pretty face."

Naruto smiled and pulled on his pajama top. Hopped on his bed and grabbed a Gravitation book. He was about to start reading, when somebody knocked on the door. Naruto answered it, and it was a guy with long brown hair. He walked in and held up some money.

"Do you have some time Sasuke?"

"yeah." Sasuke took the money, and the guy pulled off his shirt and sat on Sasuke's bed. Naruto about fainted. Sasuke saw Naruto gaping and smiled.

"calm down Naruto, he's not a male prostitute I promise." Sasuke pulled a box out of his nightstand drawer and sat on the bed. He opened the box and pulled out an odd looking pen. "I do airbrush tattoos. Just for the people around here though. Nothing big, just a hobby. This is Neji by the way."

"oh." Naruto said, still quite shaken up. He retreated to the world of Shuichi and Eiri while Sasuke drew a beautiful dragon on Neji's shoulder. When Sasuke was done, and Neji left, he looked over.

"you're really good at that"

"airbrushing?"

"drawing in general."

"I'll give you a tattoo if you want."

"Okay! But wait until my ribs heal, that way you can put one on my back and it wont get rubbed off by the bandage."

"Sure." He put the kit away and plopped down on his bed, instantly falling asleep after a long day. Naruto finished his book and fell asleep as well.

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

Yay! I'm off to my friend's house, but I shall write more when I return.

-swishes a vampire's cape in front of myself and disappears with one last evil grin.- I bid you good day, tiny human. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Luv, The Unknown Author of Doom.


	5. Movies, blackmail, and flirty teachers

If you pay attention in the beginning of this chapter, most of the ages are said, or implied (yes, you might have to do an itty bit of math) by implied, I mean 'bob is twenty and don is one year younger' (don's age is 'implied')

So yeah...

DISCLAIMER! I disclaim... -sobs in corner-

Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

Temari came skipping down the hall, Shikimaru following with a slight grin on his face. They had just come from gym, and had been invited to a party in Kiba's room. It wasn't really a party, but they were going to get all their friends together and watch movies all night. It was Friday night, and they had ordered pizza. The couple was on their way to invite Naruto and Sasuke. They picked them up from their room and headed to Kiba's, Naruto chattering happily the whole way. It had been a few weeks since Naruto's ribs had been broken, and they were feeling much better now. None of Sasuke's rivals had stirred up any trouble lately either, so Sasuke himself was in better spirits. As for the two of them together, they hadn't seen much of each other for the past two weeks, due to mad studying for exams. That was the reason for the party they were having, to celebrate the end of this set of exams. A movie and a mini-party was just what they all needed to loosen their nerves. And lots of people were going home for break, which had started today, and would last for the next two week.

"Temari? It's not a scary movie is it?"

"I hope so, I love scary movies!"

"But I'm not good with scary movies, I get nightmares!" Naruto whined as they arrived at Kiba's door. Shikimaru knocked and was quickly greeted by Hinata's shy smile, welcoming them in.

Naruto surveyed the room. Throughout the time he had been at the school so far, he had gotten to meet many new people, all who were his friends now. There was Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Ino, Choji, Tenten, and Kankuro, who were all there. They all piled on the two beds that had been pushed together on the right of the room. There was a TV on the other side of the room, and Gaara, Kiba's roommate, was standing next to the TV sifting through a pile of movies. After a few minutes of looking, he peered up and held a single movie in his hand, showing it to Kiba as if asking for permission to put it in. Kiba grinned, almost evilly, and nodded, then plopped down on the bed next to Hinata, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. Gaara popped the movie in and came over to the four.

"Hi Mari." Gaara mumbled, giving her a quick hug, then sitting on the bed.

"Mari? And he hugged you?" Naruto said, wondering what that was all about.

"That's my baby brother, didn't you know that?" She said.

"No, I didn't know you had any siblings."

"Kankuro is my other little bro, but he's one year younger than me, Gaara is three years younger. Gaara is eighteen like you, I'm twenty one."

"I didn't know that. It doesn't seem like you're twenty one, you seem like the same age as me. Or maybe one year older, like Sasuke."

"Yeah, she doesn't come off as being older than us, does she. I thought she was younger than me." Shikimaru said. He was twenty.

"Oh! Let's sit down, the movie is starting!" Naruto said, pointing at the screen. Temari and Shikimaru squeezed onto the bed, but there wasn't enough room for Naruto or Sasuke, so they sat on the floor, backs against the bed. The smell of popcorn filled the room as multiple bags of the fluffy white snack were passed around. Sasuke snatched one and shared it with Naruto. The blonde girl on the screen snuck quietly through the house, and everybody was silent, the only noises being breathing of the teens and suspenseful music, flowing out of the television speakers.

BANGBANGBANG!

Almost all the girls and a few of the guys screamed, then everybody realized it was just the pizza man. Ino got the door.

"Is everything okay in there?" he said with a worried look on his face.

"yeah, we were just watching a scary movie and you startled us." Ino said, handing him a fifty and taking the pizzas. He was walking away, and Kakashi came running up, Iruka struggling to keep up with him.

"Are you alright!? We heard you all screaming from downstairs in my classroom!"

"Sorry!" came the apology from the group, who was now passing pizza boxes back and forth. The movie had been paused, but from the look of terror on the movie actress's face, Kakashi could tell it was a scary movie. His favorite.

"you guys have a party and you don't invite us?" he asked.

"you're teachers!"

"but we're still teens at heart!" Kakashi whined.

"Come watch it with us! The more the merrier!"

"you mean scarier?" someone suggested.

"whatever."

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

They were on their second movie, this one scary as well. Hinata was clinging to Kiba, Ino to Choji, Tenten to a pillow, Naruto to Sasuke, and Iruka to Kakashi. All of the latter grinning, except the pillow and Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, whose eyes were affixed to the screen. His grip on Sasuke's arm tightened as the TV screamed, telling Sasuke another of the characters had just been killed mercilessly. Naruto was shaking slightly, and Sasuke's arm was tempted to fall off. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's waist and lifted him into his lap, keeping his strong arms wrapped around him. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, smiled, then leaned against his chest, returning his attention to the television once more. Sasuke was careful not to flinch at anything in the movie, not wanting Naruto to know that he too was afraid of these movies. At least Sasuke never had nightmares. One of the three remaining characters had just been beheaded, leaving a gutsy brunette chick to fend off the killed with a steak knife, while protecting her not-so-brave friend. The screen focused on the friend's face, and her eyes got big, then the screen went dark, the speakers emitting yet another earsplitting scream.

Naruto whimpered and buried his face in Sasuke's shirt, Sasuke holding him close in a protective manner. The movie came to a close soon after; the brunette having successfully killed the threat and running into the safety of the arms of her worried lover.

Sasuke and Naruto stood and stretched, then left with Shikimaru and Temari.

"Those movies were awesome!" Temari said, and evil grin still plastered on her face.

"you really are related to Gaara-san, if you didn't think those movies were terrifying."

"Oh they were terrifying, and I loved it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and bid them farewell as they turned into their room. He and Naruto went into their room and changed, then crawled into bed and fell asleep.

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

A dark figure sat up quickly, having awoken from a nightmare. Naruto slumped down. That was the second time he had woken up, and both times it had been from a nightmare. He looked over at Sasuke's bed to see the sheets falling and rising with Sasuke's breathing. Naruto sighed and slipped off his bed, then walked over to Sasuke's.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"yeah?"

"can I..."

As if Sasuke had read his mind, he lifted the covers up and scooted back to make room for the blonde boy.

"Sorry for troubling you" Naruto said quietly, snuggling into Sasuke's bare chest. Sasuke put an arm around Naruto and they both fell asleep with the slightest trace of a blush on their faces.

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

"I still don't get why we are doing this."

"Just trust me. Hurry up with that!"

"I told you, it takes a minute to put film in a camera."

"well you're a genius aren't you? Doesn't that help make the process faster?"

"ugh. Done, here's your camera."

"good, now follow me"

"Are you actually serious about this?"

"They are the only two I don't have blackmail on."

"How do you even know they will be..."

"trust me."

Temari and Shikimaru had woken up early, and Temari had grabbed her camera, after Shikimaru had replaced the film, and snuck of to Naruto and Sasuke's room. She picked the locked door open and crept in silently. Naruto and Sasuke were cuddled up in the same bed, still sleeping, as she had predicted. She lifted her camera and snapped pictures rapid fire style. She got in about twenty pictures before Sasuke was awake enough to figure out what was going on.

"Now is the part where we run like hell Shika, so run!" The couple flew down the hallway and slammed the door shut, then hid the camera and waited. Nothing. "I guess Sasuke wasn't awake enough to chase us."

"how did you know they would be sleeping in the same bed?" Shikimaru said, having helped in many of Temari's blackmail-retrieving adventures.

"We watched horror movies last night, and Naruto mentioned that scary movies give him nightmares. Most people, when they have nightmares, crawl into another persons bed so they don't feel alone. Sasuke is one of the people who would let Naruto do that, so I knew they would be in the same bed." Temari said, proud of her talent of predicting opportunities for blackmail. And who knows when blackmail could come in handy.

**Glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

Sasuke watched Naruto, who was still sound asleep after their surprise photo shoot, courtesy of Temari. Sasuke had expected it though, having known Temari for long enough to know about her collecting blackmail.

Sasuke thought about getting up, but didn't want to wake Naruto. Instead, he kissed Naruto's forehead lightly and went back to sleep for a few more hours.

Naruto finally woke up around eleven, and realized that he was in Sasuke's arms. He blushed and tried to move, but Sasuke's arm was holding him still, even as Sasuke slept. Naruto looked up a Sasuke's sleeping face. _He looks so sweet when he sleeps, you would never know he's such a grouch. _Naruto thought back to when they first met, and realized that Sasuke had softened up a bit since then. Before he probably wouldn't have let Naruto sleep in his bed if there was a dead body lying on Naruto's bed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Nn?" a barely conscious voice responded.

"we missed breakfast."

"what time is it?"

"I can't see the clock, all I can see is your chest."

"oh, sorry." Sasuke mumbled. He reluctantly took his arm from around Naruto, allowing him to sit up.

"thanks for letting me sleep in your bed."

"no problem."

The two got up and dressed themselves, then went down to the cafeteria to see if there was any food left from breakfast. They were able to get a tray of muffins, and they sat down and munched while they talked.

"So, who is leaving for spring break?"

"As far as I know, Lee is going to see his 'dad' Gai. Sakura is going on a trip somewhere with Ino, and Kiba is going to take Hinata on a cruise, but they will only be gone for the first week of the break. You aren't going anywhere are you?" Sasuke asked, trying not to sound too curious. It didn't work.

"and if I am?"

"Whatever, I guess."

"would you miss me?"

"do you want me to miss you?"

"do you want me to want you to miss me?"

"I think you just confused both of us." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Naruto said.

"I would miss you." Sasuke admitted.

"I'm glad." Naruto said, giving Sasuke a soft smile, then inhaling the remains of his banana muffin.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped as a door slammed. Iruka came flying through the room grinning like a fool, Kakashi in hot pursuit. Iruka turned to stick his tongue out at the taller sensei, but tripped on something and fell. Kakashi skidded to a halt and scooped his prey off the floor, cradling him in his arms. Kakashi kissed Iruka, and while Iruka was distracted, snaked his hand towards his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper and held it high above his head. Iruka noticed and pulled away from the kiss, slipping out of Kakashi's grip, then jumping up desperately in an attempt to retrieve the folded note. Kakashi paid no attention to Iruka's attempts, and unfolded the paper, holding it high above him and reading it aloud.

"Dear Kakashi. I want to Fuck you like an animal and-"

"That's not what it says you pervert!" Iruka whined, still hopping up and down.

"but it is addressed to me."

"but you aren't supposed to read it!"

"I wont read it if you take a break from your work and accompany me to my room. Deal?" Kakashi said, a grin spreading across his unmasked face.

"Deal." Iruka said meekly, face turning redder by the second.

"Kakashi sensei! Iruka sensei! You two are going to poison our minds!"

The two teachers looked over, both with the dear-it-the-headlights look on their faces.

"You- you saw all that?" Iruka said embarrassed.

"yes." Sasuke replied.

"you could learn something from this Sasuke" Kakashi said slyly, eyeing Naruto, then winking at Sasuke and disappearing, Iruka following him, embarrassed as all hell.

Naruto and Sasuke were left to stare at each other awkwardly.

"that was...unexpected."

"agreed."

The two of them threw their breakfast away and went to see Temari and Shikimaru.

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

When I typed Gai, my spellchecker said it was wrong, so I clicked on the suggestions box to add it, and the first suggestion was 'gay'. how fitting.

In other news, I have realized that this is turning out to be plotless fluff. This was not intended to be plotless fluff, though I have nothing against it. So expect it to get a little more interesting in next few chapters.

I know the whole Kakashi Iruka thing was really random, but I felt like putting them in there, so if you don't like it, deal.

Wow, those three paragraphs seem so glum. I guess I'm so tired that I have become temporarily emotion-challenged. Oh well. Next chapter!

Luv, The Unknown Author of Doom


	6. A tatoo for my angel, a fight and a kiss

I apologize for the cheesiness of this chapter. Some people would think it was cheesy, others might think it's cute. Oh, and beware of slight violence...

Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto...ooohh, if I owned Naruto. -grins dreamily- but I don't. damn.

Oh, and I don't actually know how airbrush tattoos work, so if something is incorrect, I apologize.

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

Naruto and Sasuke had just come back from dinner. They were sitting on their beds and doing nothing.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"yeah?"

"Remember what you said about giving me an airbrush tattoo?"

"yeah. Do you want one?"

"do you mind?"

"no. I'll do it now if you want, since we aren't doing anything else."

"okay. I don't know how much it costs but I have twenty dollars."

"no, I'll do it free for you"

"are you sure?"

"yeah." Sasuke took his kit out and sat on Naruto's bed. Naruto pulled his shirt off and sat with his back to Sasuke. "What do you want me to draw?"

"you pick."

Sasuke thought for a minute and smiled. "okay. I know what I'll do. Lay down."

Naruto stretched out on his stomach. He turned his head to the side and watched Sasuke as he set up his tools. He flinched when Sasuke started.

"it tickles!"

"I know, it will stop tickling once you get used to it."

Naruto watched as Sasuke worked. He looked so peaceful and calm. Twenty minutes went by and Sasuke was still at work.

"what are you drawing Sasuke?"

"It's a surprise."

"aww, come oooooooooooooooooooooooon!"

"no Naru, you have to wait." 

After what seemed like forever, Sasuke clicked the airbrush pen off. "all done."

"did you sign it?"

"sign?"

"yeah, you have to sign it, because its your work of art."

"okay." Sasuke clicked the pen on and wrote his name neatly in cursive. "There."

Naruto got up and turned his back to the mirror, looking over his shoulder.

"Its...gorgeous!" Naruto whispered. On his back were two magnificent angel's wings in a folded position. They started between his shoulder blades and stretched down his back, ending about an inch from his pant's line. Up where the wings started, between them, was Sasuke's name, written carefully in cursive. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

Naruto went to Sasuke, who was putting his things away, and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome." he said softly, returning the hug. _Wings for my angel. _Sasuke thought to himself, smiling.

"It should last for about two months."

"I hope it lasts forever."

"Maybe when I get a license I can give you a real tattoo."

"I would love that."

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

Two blondes tumbled in the grass, giggling and skipping around happily.

"You wouldn't think spring sun and a nice picnic would be so refreshing" Shikimaru said to Sasuke. They were both leaning against a large tree and relaxing in the shade, while Temari and Naruto attempted handstands and cartwheels nearby.

"I agree."

"So, have you given up on not liking Naruto yet?"

"that didn't work so well." 

"So, I take it you like him."

"Why do you care."

"Just curious."

"you're never curious. Did Temari put you up to this?"

"of course not."

"yeah right."

"okay fine, she did, but I want to know for myself too."

"Yeah."

"yeah you like him?"

"yeah."

"are you going to do anything about it?"

"no"

"what if he likes you?"

"he's asking for trouble."

"They haven't bothered you in a while."

"I'm due for a beating any day now."

"you're an idiot. You know that?"

"yeah. I know."

"so, I heard you gave Naruto a tattoo. What of?"

"Have him show you."

"Embarrassed?"

Sasuke chose to ignore that question, taking a bite of watermelon instead.

"Hey Naruto! Come here for a second!" Shikimaru yelled.

"I wasn't serious!" Sasuke said, almost choking on his watermelon.

"Oh well. Hey Naruto. Can I see the tattoo Sasuke gave you?"

Naruto blushed. "I guess..." He pulled his shirt over his head and turned so Shikimaru could see it. Temari came over and looked too.

"That is so cute! Sasuke did that for you? How sweet!"

"yeah..." Naruto pulled his shirt on and looked over at Sasuke, who was looking the other way and eating watermelon.

Naruto and Temari skipped back out to the field and rolled around until they where exhausted. They plopped down in the grass and stared at the clouds.

"That's a nice tattoo he gave you." Temari commented.

"yeah, I really like it."

"what do you think of Sasuke?" Naruto didn't reply. "I wont tell anyone, except maybe Shika. But that's it."

"I don't know."

"what do you mean?"

"I like him, but I can tell he doesn't want me to like him, so I try not to, but it's really hard."

"you don't have to do that, Sasuke doesn't want you to not like him, he's just afraid that if you do like him, you will get hurt."

"I don't care if I get hurt for Sasuke, really."

"That's what Sasuke needs. Somebody who will stick by him and not betray him."

"I would never betray him. Or any of you!"

"I know. The problem is getting that through his thick skull."

"heh, that could be a problem."

"He needs glue for his broken heart, and I think you might just be that glue."

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

Naruto strolled down the hallway, on his way to the library. He was minding his own business, when something hit him in the shoulder, knocking him to the floor. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door that he had landed next to.

"What is your relation to Sasuke, brat?"

"I'm his friend." He said, looking up to see three guys, one of them being the kid that broke his ribs.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"I swear!"

"Look. Your young and innocent, and I don't want to have to hurt you, much. So how would you like to be our friend?"

"Like I would want to be friends with one of you." He sneered. That comment got him a hard kick in the stomach.

"You will listen to us, or we will kill you. And I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't like it if you were dead, would he?"

"He would probably rather want me dead than working for scum like you." That earned him another kick in the stomach, this one making him cough up blood.

"would you like to reconsider? I have all day." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"Well I don't have all day, so if you don't mind, I was on my way to the library." Naruto stood up, holding his sides, and headed for the door.

"you little prick!" The biggest of the group hit Naruto in the back, then kicked him while he was on the ground. While he was kicking, Naruto grabbed his leg and bit his ankle as hard as he could. "Ow! God damn you little brat!" He yelped, bending down and holding his ankle. Naruto staggered to a standing position, and took the opportunity to kick him hard in the jaw. He fell to the floor unconscious, and Naruto looked up to the other two, licking the blood from his face where he had been kicked once.

"I know you have hurt Sasuke," Naruto pointed to Tenji, "but how about you?"

"what, beaten up your boyfriend? Yeah, it's one of my favorite hobbies."

Naruto walked over to the smaller of the two, which was Tenji, and looked up at him, then slammed his fist into his jaw.

"This is for Sasuke, who was too damned kind to beat you guys up!"

"What the hell! I thought he was supposed to be shy, weak and cute! He just about took me out!"

Naruto's blue eyes were encircled by a faint but growing red-orange color. He kicked Tenji in the knee, bringing him down.

"Boro! Do something!" Tenji yelled at the taller guy, who quickly pried Naruto off Tenji and threw him into a wall. Naruto shook off the hit and punched Boro in the gut. His punch was returned with a punch to the side of Naruto's face. Naruto hit the ground and almost couldn't get up.

_Come on Naruto, you have to get up. For Sasuke's sake. And to prove to Sasuke that you can defend yourself! _

Naruto stood up shakily and ran towards the twenty three year old wall of muscle. He jumped and wrapped his arms around his neck, then used the force of his jump to push Boro to the ground. Just as he stood up, a fist impacted with his head. He fell to the ground, facing the door, through which four more large guys came running. They stopped in their tracks however, along with Boro, who had stood up again. They all seemed frozen, then Naruto noticed something. Sand. A head of messy red hair became visible from behind one of the men, and Gaara came into view. The last thing Naruto heard was yells of pain from the men, then the darkness enveloped him.

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

"Mari..." A voice said from outside Temari and Shikimaru's door. Temari opened the door to find Gaara holding a bloody, beat up looking Naruto.

"Naru got beat up. I took care of the guys though."

"Damn! Shikimaru, go get Sasuke. Gaara, bring Naruto in here." Gaara carried the unconscious boy into the room and set him on the bed, which Temari had covered so it didn't get bloody. She retrieved some bandages while Gaara dabbed the extra blood away with a wet towel.

"Nothing's broken Mari, he's just bloody and bruised. He had them pretty much taken care of but the big one hit him in the head and knocked him out."

"Figures. He was probably trying to get payback for Sasuke. Get his shirt off of him, would you?"

"yeah." He pulled Naruto's shirt off carefully and felt for broken ribs. "His stomach is bruising, I think he got hit there a couple times."

"okay, thanks." She put a bandage around his head after cleaning hit, and fixed up the rest of his cuts and scrapes.

Sasuke bolted through the door. "Where is he?" he spotted Naruto on the bed and ran up to him, picking him up carefully and hugging him. "Is he hurt badly?" Sasuke asked Temari.

"No. From what I heard, the three that beat him up are in a lot worse of a condition." she said. Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Nn...Sasuke?" came a faint voice from the blonde.

"Naruto? Are you feeling okay?" Sasuke questioned quietly.

"yeah. I almost won Sasuke, I took out two of them! I almost got the last one, but he hit me in the head, then Gaara came and saved me."

"you should have ran!"

"I always used to run because I never had a reason to fight back. But they beat you up Sasuke, I wasn't going to run and let them get away with it. But I guess I needed to be saved again. I tried though, I really did try."

"I know you did." Sasuke sighed. "If you didn't hang around me, you wouldn't have to try because they wouldn't be trying to beat you up."

"I would rather be beaten up than not be around you." 

"Idiot. What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me hang around?"

"If you get beat up again and they kill you, I would never be able to live with myself. And you don't need any more scars." he said, tracing his finger over the one on his chest.

"It's okay, I wont give them a chance to hit me next time."

"there shouldn't have to be a next time."

"Maybe we will get lucky and there wont be," Naruto took the collar of Sasuke's shirt in his hand. "but you aren't getting rid of me, sorry." He reached up and pressed his lips to Sasuke's before he could say anything else. Sasuke froze, a kiss being the last thing he expected from someone who had just gotten beat up because of him. He mentally sighed, smiled, and kissed Naruto back passionately.

"should we clap?" Temari whispered to Shikimaru as they watched Sasuke and Naruto.

"No"

"can I take a picture?"

"no!"

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

Temari can be such a nut. Sorry for any OOCness... Oh well. That's it for this chapter! don't worry, It's not the end. Oh, and next chapter is a party! (with possible poker games, or maybe some truth or dare)

Luv, The Unknown Author of Doom


	7. Pocky and Confessions

Disclaimer- My name is not Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, and that means that I don't own Naruto

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

Sasuke sat on his bed, writing a letter. Naruto looked over the top of his book.

"Who you writing to?"

"My brother."

"I thought you hated him."

"I do."

Sasuke was writing a letter to Itachi to solve a war that had been going on between them for years now. He had talked to Temari, and she had agreed to help. They were going to get everyone they could together, and have one big fight with Itachi's gang. Sasuke was writing to inform his brother of his intentions.

"Kiba here! Open up!" Kiba yelled from outside the room.

Naruto hopped off the bed and answered the door to reveal Kiba and Hinata, both holding boxes.

"hey guys! Did you have fun on your cruise?"

"loads of it. We brought back some souvenirs. But first, what happened to you Naruto?"

"I got beat up yesterday."

"Itachi's buddies again?"

"yeah. But I'm fine. So, what did you bring?" Naruto said, eyeing the boxes. Kiba opened one and pulled out a stack of movies.

"Gravitation and Loveless, the full anime series of both, and another good one I found, called Sukisyo. Also, for the grouch over there, a nice thick boring novel."

"Thanks Kiba, its just what I've always wanted." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I was just kidding, its actually a really good story." He dug around in the other box. "and, something everybody loves, candy! They had a whole bunch of rare candy, and I got an assload of pocky." He handed Naruto bag after bag of candy, and about twenty boxes of pocky. "Oh, and tonight, we are having a huge party at my house, can you guys come?"

"I don't see why not." Naruto said, looking over at Sasuke, who nodded.

"great. It will be awesome. Bring a date if you want, and Naruto, beware, we're probably going to watch some scary movies. It's a sleepover party, so bring something to sleep in if you want."

"gotcha."

"well, adios, I have more stops to make!" he said, lifting the bigger box. Hinata grabbed the smaller one and they disappeared.

Naruto settled back on his bed, and Sasuke continued writing.

"Do you want some candy?" Naruto said after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

"What kind is there?"

"a really good brand of strawberry licorice, some hard candy, taffy, chewy fruit candy, and pocky."

"I like licorice."

"you don't like pocky?"

"never had it."

Naruto grabbed the pocky and the licorice, and hopped up on Sasuke's bed. He pulled out a piece of licorice and held it out for Sasuke to grab, but he grabbed it with his mouth and chewed on it. "wow, this is a really good brand."

"pocky?"

"sure, I'll try it." Sasuke said, eyeing the box.

Naruto pulled a piece out of the box and fed it to Sasuke, then took a piece for himself. "wow, this is good too."

"I love pocky, I haven't met anyone who doesn't so far."

"no wonder; its so good." Naruto smiled and stuck another piece in his mouth. He was just about to chomp down on the end, when it disappeared. Sasuke had leaned forwards and bit down on the end, and stole it.

"pocky thief."

"so?"

"It's okay." Naruto popped another piece in his mouth.

"Will you be my date for Kiba's party?" Sasuke asked.

"I would love to."

"I think you have chocolate on your lips from the pocky." Sasuke said.

"Really?"

"Dunno, but I think you do. Here, I'll get it off for you." Sasuke set his pad of paper down and leaned over the candy to Naruto. His lips met Naruto's and Naruto blushed, but kissed Sasuke back. Sasuke was in heaven, the taste of various candies and chocolate floating through his mouth. He deepened the kiss, just in time to hear the last thing he wanted to hear right now. Someone opening the door. Of course god had to make things worse and put Kakashi in that doorway.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Kakashi said with a huge grin on his face. "So, since when are you two so friendly?"

"He had chocolate on his face." Sasuke said smugly.

"Yes, I'm sure. Anyways, I came to return a textbook that you left in my classroom."

"that's nice."

"I'm off now, I have to go tell Iruka he owes me fifty bucks and a blowjob."

"Kakashi!"

"yes?"

"Don't tell anyone." Sasuke said, not wanting the news to reach any of Itachi's friends.

"I wont. Except Iruka. And I'll make sure he doesn't tell anybody. I'm not that cruel."

"wait, you were betting on us?!" Naruto asked.

"yes, I said you would get together by the end of break, he said by the end of the year."

"So both of you thought we were going to get together?" Naruto questioned

"not thought, knew. You are Sasuke's type down to the bone."

"I am?"

"why don't you ask our little Uchiha?"

"Bye Kakashi." Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"yes?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed. "nothing Uchi." he said, using his favorite pet name for Sasuke.

_Yes you are my type down to the bone. How Kakashi knows that? I have no clue, and I doubt I want to know._

Naruto slid off the bed and rummaged through the closet.

"you've been to one of Kiba's parties before haven't you? What should I wear?"

"A lot if you don't want to end up naked." Naruto laughed. He had heard about the strip poker games. At least he didn't have to worry about showing his scars anymore. The group had taken a trip to a pool, and they had all seen him shirtless there. But that was before he got his tattoo, they hadn't seen that yet.

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

Sasuke stepped out of the cab and helped Naruto out. They walked to Kiba's door and a girl who looked just like an older, female version of Kiba answered the door and let them in. They saw Kiba run across the room after a ball of fur that seemed to have stolen a bag of chips.

"Akamaru! Give those back you thief!" he yelled. Hinata giggled.

"If you want something to eat or drink, the table in there is covered with snacks and soda. But don't drink they ones with the gray caps, those are my sister's. She spiked them." Kiba said, while trying to pry a bag of potato chips out of his dog's mouth.

"Isn't the legal drinking age eighteen here?"

"yeah, you can drink, but my sister will kill you if you drink hers. Ino said she would bring some beer or something."

"okay."

Naruto talked to Hinata while Sasuke got some coke and chips.

Once everyone was there, Kiba gathered them all in a circle. He pulled out a deck of cards. He took out all the aces and laid them face up.

"Spades is strip poker. Diamonds is truth or dare. Clubs can be spin the bottle, and Hearts will be a draw again card. Since Naruto is the only one who hasn't played any of these games, he will get the honor of drawing." Kiba shuffled the four aces behind his back, then held them up so everybody but Naruto could see. "okay, pick a card."

Naruto looked at the cars for a moment. "This one." he said, choosing the one on the far left.

"Diamond! Truth or dare!" Kiba announced. "Naruto, who should go first?"

"um...Temari."

"okay!" Temari said. "Gaara! Truth or dare little bro?"

"Truth"

"Who was your first kiss, not counting any kisses from party games."

"Neji." Neji blushed and was about to say something, but just sighed and let the game continue.

"Hinata truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Kiba."

"wha-?" Kiba wasted no time scooping her up and planting one on her.

"okay Hinata, your turn."

"Truth or Dare, Ino."

"Dare"

"I dare you to...go sit to the left of the person you like."

Ino stood up and sat to the left of Neji.

"you like Neji?"

"huh? Aw crap, left. Whoops." She stood up and sat on the left of Choji.

"thought so." Kiba said.

"Okay, Naruto, truth or dare?"

"truth."

"Is it true that you got a tattoo from Sasuke?"

"yeah."

The group stared at him, as if waiting for him to show them. He looked over at Sasuke.

"knowing the games we play, you will end up shirtless sooner or later, so you might as well show them." he mumbled.

Naruto sat up and pulled off his black tank top and turned around. He heard lots of 'awww's' and a catcall or two. Sasuke was blushing and looking the other way, again.

"my turn. Hmm. Kankuro, truth or dare?"

"lets see...dare."

"I dare you to chug one of the beers that Ino brought."

There was lots of agreement and somebody tossed him one. "here it goes." He put the can to his mouth and started to drink it.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" the group chanted. He finished it off and slammed the can on the floor, then threw his arms up to welcome the applause.

"okay Sasuke, you're my victim. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"kiss the person you like."

"I knew that was going to happen." He eyed Naruto and sighed. "So much for a secret." He leaned over and pulled Naruto onto his lap, then kissed him, trying to ignore the whooping and cheering. They kissed until they had to break for air.

"Nice Sasuke!" Ino yelled. Naruto was the shade of a radish, and Sasuke was slightly red in the face.

They continued to play until they couldn't think of anything else to dare, then came the movies. They watched a comedy movie, then a horror movie. Kiba was sloshed and four people were sleeping by the end of the movies. Naruto was nodding off in Sasuke's lap, and everybody was in nothing but their undergarments, due to a very long game of strip poker. Sasuke and Naruto finally peeled themselves off the couch and slipped into the purple sleeping bag Kiba had let them borrow. They tried to sleep, but ignoring the yells of the four people playing air-hockey was not easy. They resorted to quietly talking to each other.

"Naruto, we are going to have a gang fight."

"with your brother's group?"

"yeah. Hopefully it will finalize the fighting altogether."

"when is it?"

"not sure yet, but I don't want you to come."

"why not? If your worried about me getting beat up, I'll be fine, really."

"I don't even know If our gang will be able to take them on. I don't know how many of them there are either."

"I'm coming."

"I can't stop you, but I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Sasuke?"

"yeah?"

"would you be mad at me if I loved you?"

"why on earth would you think that?"

"because I know at first you didn't want to like me because of what happened to you with that guy, but I didn't know if you still felt that way or not."

"no, I would never be mad at you if you loved me. I would be honored."

"I've never been in love, so I don't know what love feels like, but I think I love you."

"Love is when you feel happy and safe around a person, and you feel that you could trust them with anything. When you wake up in the morning, the first thing you think about is seeing their face, and you never want to be away from them for a long time."

"Sasuke?"

"yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Naru. Thank you."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, both with a smile on their face.

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

YAY! That was so cute! Next chapter is the fight, but I have to write that after I catch some sleep. It's four thirty in the morning, and I am about to nod off, which would suck if I did and my dad read this, because he would probably be creeped out by my love for yaoi. Oh well. Oyasuminasai!

oh, does anybody think I should change my rating? I mean, I think I put it under the right one, but since Kakashi (quite bluntly) said that Iruka owed him a blowjob (hehe) should I change it? Just wonderin...

(to anybody that reads my other shit!) I'm gonna be posting a KakaIru fic (as I said before) and two new sasunaru fics! yay! I will put them up when I finish this one (which is in one chappy, this is second to last.) Well, that's all for now!

Luv, The Unknown Author of Doom


	8. The final chapter!

Well, here is the next and final chapter of Glue For A Broken Heart! I am thrilled with the amount of reviews I have gotten!!!

Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and decided to stick with the story!!!

Disclaimer. Naruto is not and never will be mine. T.T

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

A cold breeze blew through the alley where Sasuke and all his friends were gathered. They were all dressed in black, knives stashed in their pockets and hidden in sleeves. Sasuke looked behind him to see all his friends, standing strong and ready to defend. He couldn't have asked for better friends. Naruto slipped his hand in Sasuke's. Including Sasuke and Naruto, there were eighteen of them in all, plus two dogs. Kiba had brought Akamaru, and his sister had come, bringing her dog as well. Even Tsuchi and Abumi had come, but they couldn't get Kinuta to come.

"Sasuke! He's coming!" Tenten whispered from the rooftop she was on. She jumped down and landed next to Lee.

A tall man wearing a cloak walked calmly around the corner and stopped about ten feet from Sasuke. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand tighter to remind him that he and all their friends were there for him.

"Hello baby brother. I see you finally got sick of my puppets making your life miserable. That's a nice group you pulled together, but can you beat mine with them? I'm sure you will feel so good when the fight is over and you look around to see knives in the throats of all these fine people." Sasuke looked like he was falling into a trance while Itachi talked.

"Naruto, shake him out of it!" Temari whispered. Naruto yanked on Sasuke's arm, but his gaze remained glued on the older Uchiha. He let go of Sasuke's hand and stood in front of him, but he couldn't block his view because of the height issue. So he kissed him. Sasuke snapped out of it and looked down at Naruto's pouting face.

"No falling into trances. Ignore the bastard when he talks like that." Naruto said, taking Sasuke's hand and standing next to him again.

"Aww, baby brother got himself another little pet. I didn't think that would happen after Senri."

"Shut up you bastard. Where the hell is your group?"

Itachi whistled sharply and about fifteen guys came running up, almost like they had materialized at his whistle. Naruto recognized three of them, and he sent those three the best glare he could muster.

"I believe you said we can use whatever we have on hand to fight with, so long as it isn't a gun or bomb?" Itachi said, cueing the clicking of multiple switchblades flipping open.

"Yes, and I have already gotten a fighting license, but we still can't kill anyone, so watch what your little friends do with those switchblades, any deaths of my gang will be charged to you. As will yours to me." Sasuke said, itching to pull out a knife and carve his brothers heart out, but knowing he couldn't.

"Well, shall we begin? And don't worry, I'll save your pet for last."

"Bring it, bastard." Sasuke spat.

Itachi stood still, but his group charged forward, knifes and fists ready. Naruto hugged Sasuke quickly, than slipped off into the midst of the fight. Sasuke charged at Itachi, and busied himself in a fistfight with him. While Sasuke was fighting, he saw Tsuchi fly past and hit a wall, but she stood right up and charged back in. She sure was a tough chick. Naruto jumped on the back of Tenji and slammed his fist into the side of his head, an immediate knockout. _One down, fourteen to go. _He saw Temari take out another, and Gaara slammed Boro against a brick wall. _Scratch that, twelve to go, and counting down._ Sakura and Ino took on one together, and they were doing a pretty good job of confusing him. Akamaru was latched onto the ankle of one of them, holding him still so Kiba could give him a nice kick in the head, that sent him flying into Ino and Sakura's opponent. Ino had been knocked unconscious. So far, they were about evenly matched. Nobody had resorted to using knifes yet, that was only incase of emergency. Naruto narrowly dodged a fist, but was hit by another, seconds later. He looked over to see how Sasuke was doing.

"Naruto! Look out!" Neji yelled. He jumped in front of Naruto and took a hard hit to the stomach, which knocked him to the ground. Hinata ran over worried, but Naruto reassured her that he would be okay.

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

What seemed like an eternity later, Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro still stood. Temari was okay too, but she was dragging all their friends to lean up against a wall, to keep them out of the way of the fighting that was still going on. Five of Itachi's gang were still up, two of them in pretty good shape. Sasuke was still fighting Itachi; both of them looked pretty beat up, Sasuke being the worst of the two.

Naruto looked over to see Kankuro be taken down, but he took one of Itachi's with him. Gaara was in trouble, because most of his sand had become mud, mixed up with all the blood.

"Have Temari help you with the last two, okay Naru?" Gaara said.

"but there's three."

"Not for long." Gaara charged at one of the larger three, using the last of his sand to hold him still long enough to jump on his back and put him in a painful looking chokehold. The guy fell to the ground, and Gaara fell next to him, exhausted.

Temari was holding a cloth to Abumi's side. "I can't help you Naruto, if I leave he will bleed to death."

"Watch out!" Naruto yelled, pointing up to two people coming off the roof. They were both dressed head to toe in black, with black hoodies and black masks so everything but their eyes were covered.

"We aren't going to hurt you, we're on your side. Temari, go help Naruto, we will get these guys out of here and to somewhere where we can treat them."

"how do we know you aren't lying?" She argued.

"Wait, Temari I recognize his voice." Naruto said. He walked up the shorter one who had been talking, and whispered something to him. The hooded guy nodded. "Thought so. Temari, it's okay, we know them. I just can't say who, because they would get in trouble."

"okay. Here, this one was stabbed, he's bleeding badly."

Naruto yelled loudly, falling over and holding his shoulder. While they had been talking, one of the two guys had snuck up and stabbed him in the shoulder. He lie there on the ground for a minute; he could feel the blood trickling down his back.

_Damn! How am I supposed to fight now?_

_**I can help you.**_

_Who are you?_

_**You know me. Kyuubi.**_

_What can you do?_

Naruto felt the pain from his shoulder starting to disappear.

_**Better?**_

_How the hell did you-_

_**Shut up, get up, and kick some ass. **_

Naruto stood up, and found that he didn't feel any pain from any of the hits he had taken earlier. He reached for his knife, but found it had vanished from his belt. _It must have fallen off earlier. _He lifted his arm and moved it around, and felt no pain, so he charged at the guy who had stabbed him and hit him, full force in the gut. He stumbled back and Naruto kicked him in the side, than jumped up on the other one, who was headed towards Temari. Unfortunately, the last one wasn't completely down for the count, and he swept him off his friend's back and flung him into a wall.

"Naruto! Stop! You're bleeding like mad!" Naruto heard Temari yell, and looked at his shoulder. Though it had stopped hurting, he hadn't stopped bleeding.

"I'm fine." He said, charging at the guy again. The guy swung a fist at him, but he hit the ground like he was sliding into a base, and kicked the guy's feet out from under him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something shiny. He looked over to Sasuke and Itachi, and saw that Sasuke looked like he had been hit by a truck. More than one. But the shiny thing was a sharp knife that Itachi had just pulled out and was holding behind his back. His other had was pinning Sasuke to a wall by his neck. Naruto ran over to where they were as Itachi pulled the knife back.

"Sasuke!" Naruto jumped up, slipping between Itachi and Sasuke. He stopped abruptly and felt warm blooded oozing down his stomach slowly. He saw Itachi smirk, then everything went foggy. The last thing he heard was Sasuke screaming his name.

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

Kakashi walked in the clinic, closing the door before the students that followed him came in.

Naruto lie still, Sasuke clutching his hand. The blonde was about as white as the bed sheets, and Sasuke had rings under his eyes that could put a raccoon to shame.

"It's been three days, don't you think you should get some sleep? Maybe a bid of food in your system? Besides, you are supposed to be lying in that bed," he pointed to a bed next to Naruto's. "Not sitting there like a worried husband."

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi. "How did you know?"

"What?"

"That one day, when you said he was just my type, down to the bone. How did you know?"

"because you are very much like me, and he is very much like Iruka. If I didn't know better I would think you were us when we were younger."

"oh."

Kakashi smiled and walked over to where he was sitting. He grabbed Sasuke and pulled him out of the chair, then set him on Naruto's bed.

"If you wont sleep in your bed, at least get some sleep in his."

"Thanks sensei."

"No problem. And I also have a letter for you." Kakashi pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the front. It just said Sasuke. He opened, and pulled out a thin piece of paper.

_You win. I will leave you be. If you still wish me dead, come back in a few years. Itachi Uchiha._

"heh. Damn right I want you dead. But I can wait." He muttered. All his worries gone for now, he fell asleep for the first time in three days, next to Naruto.

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

Temari snuck in the room while nobody was looking. Students weren't supposed to visit during the day, but it was killing her. She saw Sasuke lying next to Naruto, still holding his hand.

"Hey. Has he woken up at all?"

"No, not yet. Thanks by the way, I owe you for saving us." he said. After Itachi had stabbed Naruto, he was going to kill Sasuke as well (he thought he had killed Naruto already) but Temari came up behind Itachi and took him out with a metal pole. Then the two in black, who turned out to be Kakashi and Iruka, took them back to the school clinic. Naruto had been extremely lucky, neither of his stab wounds had hit any vital organs, he had just lost too much blood. Of the two, Sasuke looked worse. He had two black eyes, cuts and bruises all over his face, a very bruised chest and arms, and a sprained wrist. Luckily, Tsunade was taking care of the two, and her medicine was great. He already looked better. Naruto was finally starting to get some color in his face. Kakashi and Iruka had treated everybody else, and they were all doing fine. Gaara was frantically trying to escape to the nearest field or sandbox so he could refill his pitifully empty jar.

Temari left, and Sasuke fell asleep again. Around one in the morning, he startled himself awake, thinking he had heard Naruto's voice.

"Naruto?"

"Uchi? Where am I?"

"Your awake!"

"Uh-huh. Where am I though?"

"you're in the clinic at school."

"Did you get Itachi?"

"No, actually Temari got him across the head with a metal pole."

"Heh, sounds like her. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I feel a bit light headed, but I'm okay."

Sasuke reached down and pulled up Naruto's shirt. "Itachi stabbed you. He was supposed to stab me but you got in the way."

Naruto looked at his bandaged stomach. "oh no! my shoulder" he sat up and pulled off his shirt. "The tattoo! Is it still there?"

Sasuke smiled. "yes, the wound is above it. Parts of it are slightly discolored due to bruising, but it's still there."

"That's good."

"yeah."

"Uchi?"

"yeah?"

"you look like a raccoon."

Sasuke laughed. "Well you shouldn't be talking Casper."

"I guess I am pretty pale. That's Kyuubi's fault."

"Who?"

"Kyuubi. He made it so I couldn't feel any pain, so I didn't know I was bleeding."

"oh." Sasuke said, thinking the medicine was getting to Naruto's brain.

"how come you're here anyways?"

"I wanted to stay here until you woke up. You've been asleep for almost four days now."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I couldn't, you were unconscious."

"oh. Is everyone else okay?"

"yeah, except Gaara, he's having a mental breakdown because his sand is gone. Temari's taking him to the park today so he can get more."

"poor Gaara."

"The nurse told me to get you in the shower as soon as you woke up, so you can wash out your cuts and get clean."

"okay." Naruto stood up carefully, but found his legs were like jello. He wobbled his way across the room to the door, but stumbled and almost fell. He kept walking though, all the way down the dorm hall. Sasuke scribbled a note to Tsunade to tell her they went back to their room for a shower, and chased after Naruto. They made it to the room, despite Naruto's constant stumbling.

"I think you might need to wait on the shower until you can stand up straight."

"That's okay, I've got you for help." Naruto wobbled his way into the bathroom, dragging Sasuke. He shut the door and turned the water on, then looked at Sasuke.

"Uchi? Are you okay?"

_Yeah, but apparently I haven't woken up yet, because this is definitely a dream._

Naruto splashed Sasuke's face with some water.

_I am awake...Than this is a dream come true! I thought I was due for one of those with all the shit I've been through._

Naruto pulled off his shirt and pants while holding onto the sink so he didn't fall over. Sasuke just sat there, still in a daze.

"do you need some help?" Naruto asked.

"ah, no, I'm fine." He undressed and stepped into the shower, attempting to wash away his blush, while Naruto sat on the sink and pulled his bandages off.

"wow, I've really been sleeping for almost four days? It sure doesn't feel like that long" he said, stepping into the shower with Sasuke. Sasuke looked hilarious. He was standing there with his hand atop his mess of sudsy raven hair, while he stared at Naruto and turned a color that would put a fire engine to shame. Naruto smiled and lifted his hand to close Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke turned around so he was facing the spraying water, and busied himself with washing the soap out of his hair.

_Breathe Sasuke, breathe. Calm... Relax. Okay. I'm good. Just don't stare. No staring. _

Naruto handed him a shampoo bottle, and Sasuke took it, squeezed the tropical smelling soap in his hand and washed Naruto's head of blonde hair. Before they had got in, it had been orange in places, from a few cuts he had gotten on his head. Now it was back to its normal color.

"Sasuke, did your brother agree to leave you alone now?"

"yeah, I got a letter from him yesterday."

"That's good."

"Now we don't have to worry about him trying to hurt either of us."

"I'm glad."

"Naru? Will you be my boyfriend?"

Naruto smiled at the raven haired boy. "Of course!"

Sasuke smiled as well. He hadn't expected to be naked and showering with Naruto when he asked, but he got the answer he wanted, so he was happy.

"I think one of your stitches just came out" Sasuke said. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see, and was met instead by Sasuke's lips. He turned around and Sasuke picked him up with one arm, the other feeling for the shower knob. "Oh, I guess it didn't fall out. Oh well, I think we're clean enough." He turned off the shower and carried Naruto into the bedroom.

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

Kakashi was on his way to check in on the two, he had gone to the clinic, but found a note that said they would be in their room, so he went there instead. He cracked open the door and peered inside. He heard a shower turn off, and a door open. Then he saw a silhouette, that looked like it was carrying somebody. The silhouette set the other person on the bed and crawled on the bed himself. Kakashi smiled and shut the door. He listened for a second.

"Sasuke?"

"I love you Naru."

Kakashi grinned and walked off. "Guess I did poison his mind. Oh well, Iruka owes me another blowjob."

**glueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheartglueforabrokenheart**

FIN!

Finally, I'm done. I really liked this story though, but I don't think I'll do a sequel. But that's okay, because I have more I will be posting soon!

I'm sure you can use your imagination to figure out what happened.(for those slow people out there- nakedness plus bed_ together. _Does that make it a little clearer?) Well, there's not much to say, so um... Review? If you have any questions, ask, and if you have an idea for a sequel, tell me, and I might use it.

Well, that's it for now.

Luv, The Unknown Author of Doom.


End file.
